


I Wanna Walk Like You, Talk like You, Too

by Paradoxicalpatton



Series: Stark-Strange Family Adventures [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Fluff, Finger Painting, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Peter Parker Has a Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: It's Peter's fifth birthday and he just wants to paint with his papa!





	I Wanna Walk Like You, Talk like You, Too

**Author's Note:**

> \- not beta'd -  
> title from the jungle book's 'i wanna be like you'

Peter Stark-Strange was quite possibly one of the sweetest children in the world. His parents Tony and Stephen more than happy to support that claim. When Peter was 2-years-old, his parents died in a tragic accident, and unfortunately, his aunt couldn't take him in, meaning he was put into an orphanage. When he was 4-years-old, Tony and Stephen Stark-Strange adopted him, determining that he was the perfect new addition to their little family. They'd both decided they were ready for a child after Stephen's accident, one that caused to him to lose his job as a neurosurgeon due to the incessant tremors plaguing his hands ever since. It took some time, but eventually, Stephen was comfortable with the idea of being a stay at home dad, Tony reassuring him now and then that he was more than willing and able, to support his family.  
It'd been over a year since Tony and Stephen had adopted Peter, and today, they were spending Peter's fifth birthday together. It was Peter's first birthday with parents that he could remember, so he was very excited to spend the day with his daddy and papa. 

"Alright Squirt, what do you wanna do before dinner?"  
Tony picked Peter up and sat him on his hip, making their way over to Stephen, who was putting Peter's shoes in the shoe rack after coming home from their trip to the park. 

"Can I do some painting Daddy?" 

"Sure thing buddy-" A loud ring interrupted Tony, causing him to put Peter down and grab his phone. "Why don't you ask Papa to get your paints out." 

Peter nodded before skipping over to Stephen, a bright smile on his face.  
"Papa! Can you get my paints please?" 

"Sure sweetie, go sit down at the table and I'll get them for you, okay?" 

"Okay!"  
Peter rushed over to the dining table, pulling a chair out and climbing onto it, his feet dangling far from the ground. Stephen went to Peter's room and grabbed his paint set off his craft shelf. When he came back out, Stephen laid some newspaper over the table and set the paints up, giving Peter some brushes and paper in the process.  
Once he was sure Peter had everything he needed, Stephen gently kissed his head and walked over to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his annoyed husband. Tony leant into the embrace and quickly ended the call before putting his phone down and moving so his head was on Stephen's chest. 

"Work?"

"Yeah, I told them not to bother me today but it seems they can't even follow that instruction." 

"Morons, the lot of them. Now, help me start dinner?"  
Tony chuckled and went to the fridge, grabbing out the ingredients needed for spaghetti. Once Stephen had done all he was able to do, he heard Peter call for him and made his way over to him. 

"What's up, honey?"

"Can you paint with me, Papa?"

Stephen glanced over at Tony, his husband making a motion with his hand telling him to say yes as he finished making dinner. When he turned back to Peter he came face to face with his biggest weakness, Peter's puppy dog eyes. So, of course, Stephen agreed, albeit nervous due to the tremors in his hands. Once he'd sat down, Peter gave him a piece of paper and a paintbrush, making sure he was very careful when moving the paint so Stephen could reach it. Stephen stared down at the brush unsure. He knew it would be hard to properly grip it, but he didn't want to upset Peter by not painting. He was left with two options. Option one was that Stephen could ignore the pain in his hands and use the brush, making him practically useless for the rest of the evening. Option two was to apologise to Peter and not paint at all. 

Peter noticed Stephen hadn't started painting. When he looked over at his papa, he saw that his hands were really shaky. Quickly, Peter took his and Stephen's brushes, as well as the others lying next to the paint, and jumped off his chair before running down the hall to his room. When he returned, there wasn't a brush to be seen. Tony had been watching from the kitchen and turned the stove off, letting the contents in the pot rest for a few minutes. He made his way over to Peter and lifted him back up onto the chair, ruffling his hair afterwards. 

"Packing up kiddo?"

"No. Papa's hands are scared of the paintbrushes, so we're using our fingers!"  
Stephen's body froze up as Peter spoke. Peter. Sweet, kind, loving Peter, saw Stephen hesitate to use a paintbrush, and although the reasoning was different, he still made sure his papa could spend time with him and got rid of the brushes. Stephen hadn't realised he'd zoned out until warm hands were on his cheeks bringing him back to reality.

"Steph? There we are. You okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." 

"Daddy, is Papa okay?"  
Tony moved to kiss the top of Peter's head, before walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah buddy, the brushes just really scared him."

"Don't worry Papa! I'll protect you from them!" 

Stephen smiled and pulled Peter in for a short hug. He didn't deserve a kid as sweet as Peter. Finally, they turned back to their paper, Peter immediately dipping his finger into the blue paint and drawing on the page. Stephen followed in suit, trying to keep his hand as calm and steady as possible. Everything seemed to be going well, so far he'd drawn a house, a tree, and the sun. But it was all short-lived the moment Stephen's hand spasmed, causing him to ruin his painting with a smudge of red paint. Stephen sighed heavily, he knew this wasn't going to end well, and he didn't want to disappoint Peter.

"Papa, look!"

Peter held up his finished painting, in the middle, a red splotch the same shape as Stephen's. 

"Peter, your painting. Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanna be just like you, Papa!" 

Before Stephen was able to react Tony came over to the table, telling Peter that it was time to pack up for dinner. Peter grabbed his and Stephen's drawing and put them on the coffee table to dry while Tony packed the paint away. When he was done he went over to his husband who still hadn't moved, carefully rubbing small circles into his back, telling him that he did indeed deserve Peter. Soon enough the small family ate dinner, later singing Peter happy birthday and having some cake. Peter had gone straight to his room after dinner to play with some new toys his auntie Pepper gave him, leaving Tony and Stephen cuddled up together on the couch. 

Peter slowly waddled out to the living room dressed in his spider-themed pyjama onesie, rubbing his tired eyes with his tiny hands. He eventually made his way onto the lounge and crawled over to his parents, slotting himself right between them. As he began to doze off, Peter grabbed one of Stephen's shaky hands, placing a gentle kiss on it. Before Tony or Stephen could say anything though, Peter spoke up, sleep evident in his voice. 

"Daddy gives your hands kisses to stop them shaking. I wanna help too." 

Stephen wrapped his arms around Peter as he drifted off, pulling him close, Tony shuffling with them to keep the warmth.

"I don't deserve you, my little prince."

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
> tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
